Un destin compliqué
by MyAngel3
Summary: Lors de sa 7e année à Poudlard, Hermione se rend chez une voyante qui lui prédira un destin à accomplir avant la fin de l'année : avoir un enfant. Mais quand il s'avère que le père doit être son ennemi Draco Malfoy, tout se complique... DMHG, GWHP.
1. La prédiction de la voyante

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Voici ma nouvelle fan fic, qui n'est pas si nouvelle que ça puisqu'elle comporte déjà... 25 chapitres ! En fait, je la poste initialement sur le site mais je me suis enfin décidée à la poster ici. **

**Donc sur l'autre site, j'en suis quasiment arrivée à la fin (il ne me reste en réalité que deux chapitres à écrire pour clore l'histoire.)...  
Alors les conseils que vous me donnerez pour écrire la suite, bah... J'suis désolée, mais je pourrai pas les prendre en compte :$ Lol. **

**Mais n'hésitez pas à reviewer, car les reviews, j'adore ça :D  
Bref, assez parlé, je vous laisse juger de ce premier chapitre... **

**Bonne lecture, **

**oOo°**

Hermione était plongée dans la lettre de Harry. Il lui disait qu'il revenait finalement passer sa septième année à Poudlard.  
Soudain, elle vit une chouette grand duc taper au carreau de sa chambre.  
Elle reconnut immédiatement une des chouettes de Poudlard, et se dépêcha d'aller lui ouvrir la fenêtre.  
La chouette s'engouffra dans la pièce, Hermione détacha le parchemin enroulé sur sa patte et commença à lire.

_"Chère Miss Granger,  
Nous souhaitons vous informer d'une nouvelle importante. En effet, cette année, compte tenu des événements bouleversants suite aux ravages provoqués par Vous-Savez-Qui, tous les professeurs -en accord avec le ministère- ont fait appel à une talentueuse voyante. Chaque élève devra se rendre chez elle avant sa rentrée a Poudlard. La voyante prédira à chacun d'entre vous un destin bien particulier, que vous vous devrez d'accomplir avant la fin de l'année. Si vous ne le réalisez pas, des conséquences irréversibles peuvent se produire dans le futur. Pour connaître votre destin à accomplir, vous pouvez désormais transplaner à l'adresse suivante : Mme Desfalda Witch - 4 allée des Embrumes - Chemin de Traverse - Londres.  
Nous vous suggérons de vous y rendre sans tarder.  
Sur ce, à bientôt, et bonne rentrée à Poudlard.  
Minerva McGonagall, directrice de Poudlard." _

Hermione était vraiment étonnée. Quel pouvait bien être son destin à accomplir?  
Impatiente de connaitre la vérité, elle transplana sans plus tarder à l'adresse indiquée.  
Hermione arriva devant une boutique sombre, avec un écriteau portant le nom: "Desfalda Witch - voyante"

Elle inspira un grand coup puis poussa la porte. Une sonnette se fit entendre.  
Soudain, derrière des volutes de fumée, une femme apparut.  
Elle avait les cheveux noirs et bouclés, enroulés dans un fichu. Ses yeux étaient noirs et perçants, sa peau mate était ridée. Autour des poignets et autour de son cou, elle portait des dizaines de breloques mystiques et tenait fermement dans sa main gauche...une boule magique.

- Vous êtes? demanda la femme d'une voix grinçante.

- Her..Hermione Granger, articula la jeune fille. Je suis envoyée par le collège Poudlard, où je suis élève.

- Aaah .. Venez ici, mon enfant.

Hermione approcha prudemment. La boule magique de la voyante produisait maintenant un mélange d'étranges couleurs et de la fumée s'en échappait.  
La voyante attrapa soudainement la main d'Hermione, qui sursauta légèrement.

- N'ayez crainte, ma petite, dit Desfalda en affichant un sourire édenté. Alors, je vois que vous allez vous confronter aux voies inquiétantes du destin...Ou plutôt de celui que vous devez accomplir...à l'aide de ma boule -elle souffla sur la boule magique et de la poussière s'échappa- je vous prédirai -elle caressa sa boule magique et la regarda intensément- votre...destin !!

Soudain, la boule se mit à briller si fort que la lumière aveugla Hermione.  
La voyante rejeta la tête en arrière, on ne voyait plus que le blanc de ses yeux. Elle était en transe.

"Votre destin sera tel que vous ne pouvez pas l'imaginer. Vous devrez mêler votre sang impur à celui du sang pur, vous devrez donner naissance à un enfant de sang-mêlé. Vous désirerez tellement cet enfant que vous serez prête à l'engendrer avec votre pire ennemi, dernier descendant d'une lignée au sang-pur, les Malefoy."

Puis elle s'arrêta aussi soudainement qu'elle avait commencé.  
Hermione était dans un profond état de choc et de désespoir. Un enfant avec Draco Malefoy...non...ce n'était pas possible...ça ne pouvait pas être vrai...c'était simplement un cauchemar, elle allait se réveiller...

Mais en rouvrant les yeux, elle vit avec désespoir que la voyante était toujours là, lui faisant face, sondant son esprit de son regard perçant.

- Je n'y crois pas...je ne veux pas...disait Hermione. C'est impossible...je déteste Draco Malefoy...Je ne veux pas de cet enfant...

- Si, vous le voulez, répliqua la voyante.

Avant que Hermione ait pu répondre, Desfalda attrapa sa main et lui entailla la veine. Hermione cria de douleur, mais Desfalda prononça une formule. Hermione eut la sensation qu'un liquide à la fois chaud et rassurant entrait dans son sang et se dispersait dans son corps.

Alors, elle le vit...un bébé riant aux eclats, avec des cheveux blonds et de grands yeux bleus. Hermione lui tendait les bras...puis tout disparut.  
La voyante prononça une seconde formule, la plaie qu'elle avait faite à Hermione se referma.  
Cependant, Hermione le savait, elle conservait ce désir intense de revoir ce bébé et de le prendre dans ses bras pour de bon.

- Il me faut ce bébé...je ne pourrai pas vivre sans lui... dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- Je sais, répondit Desfalda. Vous l'avez dans le sang.  
Et vous l'aurez coute que coute.

- Oui...comment vais-je faire? Je le veux tellement ! Draco Malefoy a-t-il le même désir?

La voyante secoua la tête.

- Non, mon enfant. Il est impossible qu'il ait le même désir. Il en a un, mais différent du vôtre. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous devez absolument réaliser votre destin. Donc vous devrez avoir ce bébé avec lui. N'oubliez pas, le temps vous est compté. Bonne chance.

Lorsqu'elle retourna chez elle, elle se souvint qu'elle était invitée au Terrier. En pensant à Ginny, elle se dit que ce serait surement sa meilleure conseillère.  
Elle transplana immédiatement au Terrier.

Lorsque Hermione arriva, elle était dans le jardin, devant la maison des Weasley.  
Ginny accourut vers elle, ses cheveux roux se balançant dans le vent.

- Hermione! dit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras. Comment tu vas? Mes parents ne sont pas là, ajouta-t-elle. Harry et Ron sont dans la chambre de Ron en train de parler Quidditch, on les rejoindra après mais raconte-moi d'abord comment tu vas et tout !

- Pas très très bien ... Je suis allée voir la voyante. Elle m'a révélé mon destin à accomplir.

- Ah oui ! s'écria Ginny. Alors, c'est quoi ?

- ...avoir un bébé, répondit Hermione. Je le veux plus que tout, mais ...

- Quoi ?! s'exclama Ginny. Toi aussi ?? Oh là là, incroyable !! Moi aussi, c'était ça, mon destin à accomplir!! J'y crois pas!

- Ah bon?? s'étonna Hermione. Ben dis donc, on est un peu jeunes pour tomber enceintes, tu crois pas? Et...alors?

- Eh bien, ça y'est, c'est fait, annonça Ginny.

- Qu...quoi? fit Hermione, incrédule.

- Comme tu le sais, je me suis remise avec Harry. Oh, bien sur, je ne pouvais pas lui annoncer quel était mon destin à accomplir -on ne peut pas le révéler à la personne concernée, il ya un sortilège empêchant ça- mais, bon, de toute façon, on a...enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et mon destin à accomplir était de tomber enceinte d'Harry. Et puis, ça y'est.

- T'es...t'es enceinte??! fit Hermione. Déjà ??

- Eh oui, j'suis enceinte, dit Ginny avec un grand sourire. De presque un mois déjà ! D'accord, je stresse un peu, mais je me débrouillerai. Il n'y a aucun problème, on a le droit de garder notre bébé avec nous même à Poudlard. Evidemment, ça a fait un choc à mes parents quand je leur ai dit, mais bon...puisque c'était mon destin! fit-elle en riant. Au départ, quand j'ai annoncé à Harry que j'étais enceinte, il était sous le choc. Parce que comme tu le sais, je n'ai pu lui révéler mon destin qu'une fois qu'il avait été accompli. Lui, il a le destin de réussir à remplacer le prof de D.C.F.M., t'imagines un peu. Enfin, maintenant, il accepte le futur bébé et est même très heureux.

- Tu as trop de chance, Gin', soupira Hermione. J'aimerais tellement que ce soit aussi simple pour moi...sauf qu'avec le père de mon bébé...

- Ah oui, tu ne m'as pas dit qui c'est! dit Ginny. C'est Ron? Ah, je pense qu'à force de persuasion, il acceptera. Encore faut-il que vous sortiez vraiment ensemble! s'esclaffa-t-elle. Lui, son destin à accomplir, c'est de devenir un des meilleurs joueurs de Quidditch de l'histoire de Poudlard...

- Ce n'est pas Ron, Gin', coupa Hermione en secouant la tête.

- Ah bon?? Alors, c'est qui ? s'étonna Ginny.

Hermione inspira profondément avant de répondre:

- C'est...Draco Malefoy.

- QUOI??!! Oh, ma pauvre Hermione!! Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai?!

- Je te jure, Gin', c'est vrai. Je suis désespérée. On se déteste tellement...je n'imagine pas une seconde...bah, coucher avec Malefoy!!

- Oh, ma pauvre! En plus, tu ne peux même pas lui dire que c'est ton destin à accomplir, d'avoir ce gosse avec lui. De toute façon, ça changerait pas grand chose, à mon avis il voudrait quand même pas coucher avec toi...et toi non plus je suppose...même s'il faut avouer que c'est le plus beau mec du collège ...

- Oui, mais je le déteste.

A ce moment-là, une chouette arriva droit sur Hermione, en provenance de Poudlard.  
Hermione lut la lettre, Ginny se penchant pour regarder aussi.

_"Chère Miss Granger,  
J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que vous avez été nommée préfète-en-chef. Vous partagerez donc des appartements privés avec l'autre préfèt-en-chef.  
Bonne rentrée, à bientot  
M.McGonagall, directrice de Poudlard." _

Hermione vit qu'un petit message avec le nom de l'autre préfèt-en-chef accompagnait la lettre.  
Elle le lut et resta abasourdie.

- Qui est l'autre prefet-en-chef? demanda Ginny.

Hermione articula:

- Draco Malefoy.

A suivre ...


	2. Retour vers Poudlard

**Coucou à tous!**

Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait autant languir depuis mon postage du premier chapitre! En plus, j'ai aucune excuse, parce que ma fanfic est déjà écrite à l'avance et postée sur un autre site ' [Bon, j'ai une panne d'inspiration pour les deux derniers chapitres, mais y'en a déjà 25 écrits ! Lol. Je pense que je vous posterai rapidement le troisième !

Je précise que les premiers chapitres sont tous assez courts, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, à partir du 7e, ça commence à s'étoffer  
Bref, je vous laisse à votre **lecture **et à vos **reviews **(très attendues, ces reviews :P) !!  
**_MyAngel _**'

**oOo°**

Ginny était elle aussi abasourdie.

- Draco...préfèt-en-chef avec toi...vois le bon côté des choses, Mione, tu auras plus de chances de le séduire et de le mettre dans ton lit! Et d'avoir ton bébé tant attendu!

- Gin', j'y arriverai jamais...je hais tellement Malefoy...rien que l'idée de le séduire, de faire un bébé avec lui -même si je veux ce bébé plus que tout-, me révulse. Je pourrai pas. Et lui non plus n'acceptera jamais. Comment vais-je faire?

Ginny sourit malicieusement.

- C'est simple...tu vas lui faire tourner la tête...tu vas te transformer en bombe, tu passeras pas inaperçue...

- Gin', tu m'inquiètes, là.

- Mione, si tu veux ce bébé, y'a qu'un seul moyen! s'écria Ginny. Faut que tu séduises Malefoy, tu fais tout pour l'attirer! Il en pourra plus, il va se jeter sur toi et...

- Ginny, pas besoin de détails, merci, répliqua Hermione.

- Ok, bref, tu fais ce bébé, et ensuite bye bye l'ange démoniaque, bye bye Draco !! Je vais te relooker, viens! J'connais plein de monde sur le Chemin de Traverse, des pros du look! Si tu veux, on en dit rien à Harry et Ron ! T'es super belle... Tu vas être sublime !!

Deux heures plus tard

- Rhaa, Gin', j'me demande ce qui m'a pris de venir sur le Chemin de Traverse pour ton stupide plan relookage! Le coiffeur est en train de m'arracher les cheveux!

- Si vous les coiffiez plus souvent, répliqua ledit coiffeur, je n'aurais pas autant de mal à les démêler, Mademoiselle...

- Bon, moi, j'm'occupe d'aller te chercher des fringues. J'ai un bon à utiliser pour une boutique branchée, mais il me sert à rien, j'ai déjà plein de fringues...je l'utilise pour toi. A tout à l'heure, Mione!

Deux heures encore passèrent. Hermione se faisait chouchouter: épilation, crèmes diverses, shampooings...  
Ginny n'était toujours pas revenue de ses emplettes.  
Enfin, Hermione put se libérer des esthéticiennes, coiffeurs, maquilleurs...  
Ginny revint avec au moins dix paquets de vêtements remplis chacun à ras bord.

- Comme ça, jt'ai relooké toute ta garde-robe! dit-elle joyeusement. Allez, Mione, grouille-toi, mets ce haut et cette jupe, ils t'iront trop bien!! Et interdiction de te regarder dans le miroir avant!!

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione sortit de la cabine d'essayage et se regarda dans le miroir:

- Waaouh! C'est...magnifique !! lâcha-t-elle.

Ses cheveux étaient joliment relevés sur sa nuque, légers et soyeux. Quelques mèches légèrement ondulées tombaient sur son visage. Son maquillage était aussi léger mais très réussi. Elle portait un haut blanc assez décolleté, une grosse ceinture noire avec une boucle en argent était attachée sous la poitrine. Elle avait une jupe noire assez simple mais très jolie.

- Mione, t'es superbe!! s'écria Ginny, rayonnante. Allons vite voir Harry et Ron!!

- Au fait...Gin'...je veux pas leur dire pour mon destin à accomplir. Pas pour le moment.

- T'inquiète, promit Ginny, ça reste entre nous.

Le lendemain, c'était le jour de la rentrée à Poudlard.  
Hermione choisit un jean assez moulant, et un top blanc.  
Lorsqu'il la vit, Ron rougit et Harry lui dit:

- T'es super belle, Mione.

- Merci, répondit celle-ci avec un grand sourire.

Ils prirent le chemin de la gare 9 3/4. Une fois arrivés, ils dirent au revoir à Mr et Mrs Weasley, et à Fred qui les avaient accompagnés "pour se souvenir du bon vieux temps".

- Ginny, chérie, dit Mrs Weasley au bord des larmes, je ne sais pas si vous viendrez nous voir pour les vacances...je ne pourrai peut-être pas voir ton bébé quand il naîtra...fais bien attention à toi, ma chérie.

- Oui maman, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Ginny. Et puis, je vais bientôt être mère, il faut que j'apprenne le sens des responsabilités! Au revoir, maman.

Soudain, on entendit une voix perçante crier:

- Mon Dracouuunichet!!!

Pansy Parkinson se jeta sur Draco Malefoy, qui essaya de se dégager furieusement.

- Mon chéri, tu m'as tellement manqué...!!!! Dracou!!!!

- Lâche-moi, Pansy!!

Lorsqu'elle aperçut Malefoy, Hermione eut un petit pincement au coeur, se souvenant de son destin à accomplir.  
Il n'avait pas changé, il avait toujours ce visage angélique, ces yeux gris et froids encadrés de cheveux blonds...

Enfin, il fut temps de monter dans le Poudlard Express. Hermione se souvint, contrariée, qu'elle devait aller dans le compartiment réservé aux préfèts-en-chef.  
Lorsqu'elle entra, Malefoy était déjà installé, allongé confortablement sur deux sièges.  
Avant de lancer une réplique cinglante, il ne put s'empêcher de la détailler des pieds à la tête d'un air surpris, décidément elle avait bien changé depuis l'année dernière...

- Alors, comment va Sa Majesté la Sang-De-Bourbe? railla Draco.

- Très bien, et toi, sale fouine? répliqua Hermione d'un ton rageur.

- Mieux que jamais, quoique ta présence est ...indésirable, dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Il ne put s'empêcher de la détailler à nouveau, Hermione le remarqua et vint se poster devant lui en agitant ses cheveux.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as à me mater, Malefoy ?

- Si tu crois que tu me fais de l'effet, Granger, tu peux te rhabiller. Dégage, tu me caches mon soleil.

Ils ne se parlèrent plus jusqu'à l'arrivée à Poudlard.  
Décidément, rien n'était gagné ...

A suivre ...


	3. Licinia Witch

**Bonjour à tous !**

Comment allez-vous ? La famille, les amis, les amours ? ( Rhaa mais tu te la fermes, oui?! Lol ). Bref, je suis très gentille ces derniers temps ! Deux chapitres en deux jours, avouez que je me suis surpassée, non ? Bon d'accord, peut-être pas surpassée car ces chaps étaient déjà écrits, mais le travail est derrière tout ça ! Si, jvous jure !  
Bref ; je vais pas m'éterniser sur ces notes d'auteur. Voici donc mon troisième chapitre ! Je vous avoue qu'en relisant ma fic, je me suis rendue compte que je n'étais pas vraiment satisfaite des premiers chap's ( j'ai même hésité à les réécrire en les améliorant ) mais bon ! Il faut bien les lire pour comprendre l'histoire ! La suite sera mieux, jvous promets ! Lol.

**Lisez **et **reviewez **:P  
**Bisous...**

_MyAngel' _

**oOo°**

Lorsque le Poudlard Express arriva à destination, Hermione sortit le plus rapidement possible du compartiment où elle avait été contrainte de rester avec Malefoy.  
Elle courut rejoindre ses amis et se pressa de descendre du train.  
Lorsque les diligences les conduisirent à Poudlard, elle s'assit dans la même que Ginny.

- Alors, Mione, tu détestes toujours autant Malefoy...je te comprends...dit Ginny.

- Oui, soupira la jeune fille, et je pense que mon destin à accomplir, c'est peine perdue. Mais changeons de sujet, s'il te plait, je suis excédée par tous les événements ces temps-ci.

- Ok, Mione, je te comprends...répondit son amie.

Elles reprirent une conversation enjouée sur le chemin qui les conduisait vers Poudlard.  
Enfin les élèves pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle, et s'assirent à leurs tables respectives.  
McGonagall, désormais directrice de Poudlard après la mort de Dumbledore, fit la répartition comme à son habitude.

- Witch, Licinia !

Lorsqu'elle appela ce nom, l'attention des élèves fut portée sur la nouvelle venue. Tout d'abord, elle ne semblait pas du tout être en première année. Et son nom de famille, Witch, faisait penser à...

- Vous faites partie de la famille de la voyante Desfalda Witch, je me trompe, Miss ? demanda McGonagall.

- Euh...oui, je suis sa petite-nièce...je viens ici faire ma septième année d'études, acquiesça Licinia.

Elle mit le Choixpeau sur sa tête, qui, après quelques instants de réflexion, prononça le mot:

- Gryffondor!

Licinia s'avança vers la table des Gryffondor. Son maintien était élégant, elle était également très jolie. Ses cheveux très noirs bouclaient joliment comme des anglaises en retombant élégamment sur ses épaules. Sa peau était très blanche et laiteuse, un teint de porcelaine. Elle avait aussi de magnifiques yeux bleus, son regard était prononcé par du crayon noir. Elle avait une bouche pulpeuse et ses lèvres étaient très brillantes.  
A part la couleur des cheveux, elle ne ressemblait en rien à Desfalda Witch, sa grand-tante.

En la voyant arriver, Hermione et Ginny se déplacèrent et lui laissèrent une place pour qu'elle s'assoie entre elles.

- Alors, demanda Ginny avec un grand sourire, ça te plaît Poudlard?

- D'après mes premières impressions...on pourrait rêver mieux ! rit Licinia. Non, je rigole, mais vous voyez, reprit-elle -en s'adressant à Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione-, le collège de sorcellerie où j'étais avant était...disons...plus aristocratique. J'ai été élevée dans la..."distinction" des sang-pur. Bien évidemment, Poudlard m'a l'air bien plus chaleureux.

- Ah, dit Harry avec un sourire, toi au moins, on voit que tu n'as pas la même mentalité que certains sang-pur vaniteux, dit-il en regardant la table des Serpentards.

- Ouaich, reprit Ron la bouche pleine, moi auchi chai le chang-pur et pourtant che ne fais pas mon fier, che te le dis Lichinia.

- Ron, arrête de t'empiffrer en parlant, soupira Hermione, agacée. T'es vraiment un goinfre !

- Un goinfre, moi ?! s'offusqua Ron, très vexé.

- Bon, changeons de sujet, dirent Harry et Ginny d'une même voix, sentant l'orage venir entre Ron et Hermione.

Après avoir fini de manger, n'attendant pas Harry et Ron qui parlaient Quidditch, Hermione et Ginny montèrent vers les dortoirs en compagnie de Licinia. Hermione se souvint brusquement qu'elle devait partager des appartements privés avec Malefoy. Elle fut énervée de ce brusque retour à la réalité, elle qui avait momentanément oublié ses contraintes de préfète-en-chef.

- Bon, les filles, dit-elle excédée, il faut que j'aille dans mes appartements privés avec Malefoy...

- Oh oui, c'est vrai, soupira Ginny en expliquant tout à Licinia. Mais on t'accompagne, vu que c'est sur le chemin de notre dortoir. Ah mince, se rappela-t-elle en se frappant le front, il faut que j'aille voir Mme Pomfresh, il faut qu'elle vérifie que ma grossesse se déroule bien...

- T'es enceinte ? s'étonna Licinia.

- Eh oui, c'était mon destin à accomplir, que m'a prédit ta chère grand-tante Desfalda. Le père c'est Harry. Bon les miss, je vous laisse, allez aux dortoirs sans moi.

Sur ce Ginny tourna les talons et descendit l'escalier menant à l'infirmerie.  
Hermione et Licinia se dirigèrent vers les appartements privés de préfète-en-chef, qui étaient sur le chemin des dortoirs de Gryffondor.  
Elles croisèrent Malefoy qui se dirigeait lui aussi d'un pas rageur vers les appartements.  
Lorsqu'il vit Hermione qui arrivait à l'angle du couloir, il cracha:

- Hey la Sang-De-Bourbe ! T'as pas intéret à me faire chier, Granger !

Il s'apprêtait faire fuser des insultes quand il vit Licinia arriver. Aussitôt, en voyant la belle jeune fille, il fit son sourire en coin, celui auquel aucune fille ne résistait, et dit d'une voix charmeuse:

- Hey, t'es nouvelle ?

- Ouais, répondit Licinia en souriant à son tour. Bon, dit-elle en se tournant vers Hermione, je vais te laisser, Mione. A demain!

- Oui, à demain, Licinia.

- A un de ces jours...Licinia? Très joli prénom, intervint Malefoy en fixant Licinia d'un air appréciateur.

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil.

- Oui, à plus, dit Licinia en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière.

Elle disparut à l'angle du couloir.

- Dis-moi, Sang-De-Bourbe, fit Malefoy en se tournant vers Hermione, Licinia, elle est à Gryffondor?

- Oui, répondit Hermione avec un sourire ironique.

- Ah...dit Malefoy légèrement déçu. Elle est vraiment canon...c'est une sang-pur, je parie.

- Et alors? répliqua férocement Hermione.

- Ah, super, c'est une sang-pur! dit Malefoy d'un ton réjoui.

- Et alors?! s'énerva Hermione. Arrête un peu avec tes distinctions de sang, sale fouine !

Malefoy la plaqua au mur.

- Comment tu m'as appelé, Granger ? Hein, sale Sang-De-Bourbe ?

Pourtant, il ne se gêna pas pour la détailler, décidément Hermione avait bien changé de look, et pas en mal.

- Sale fouine !!

Elle lui cracha au visage, il s'écarta d'un air dégoûté.  
Hermione entra à grands pas furieux dans leur salle commune et s'enferma dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte et maudissant Malefoy.

A suivre...


	4. Quand deux filles se vengent

**Hello !**

Ben alors ? Vous avez eu de drôles de réactions face au nouveau perso, j'ai nommé Licinia Witch ! Je vous rassure tout de suite, **Licinia est loin d'être une Mary Sue **! Lol. Elle ne volera en rien la vedette à notre Hermione ! Simplement, comme vous pouvez le voir, il s'agit d'une fanfic de Romance mais aussi de Mystère, donc il y aura une histoire peu banale en ce qui concerne Licinia et sa grand-tante la voyante... Une histoire qui risque fortement de concerner Hermione... J'en dis pas plus, sinon je sens que je vais tout déballer ! Lool.

Donc dans ce chapitre, je parle pas mal de Licinia car ça vous permet de mieux la connaître, mais par la suite, Mione reprend le contrôle ! Voilou... C'est normal que Miss Witch vous hérisse au départ, mais n'vous inquiétez pas, sur l'autre site, les lecteurs ont fini par l'adooorer :D

**Bisous !  
Bonne lecture, reviewez-moiii :P**

_MyAngel'_

Hermione poussa un soupir de bien être.  
Cogiter dans l'immense baignoire de la salle de bain réservée aux préfèts-en-chef était bien agréable!  
Des bulles de savon multicolores aux senteurs parfumées, si enivrantes et envoûtantes, parsemaient son bain et s'en dégageaient.  
Hermione était comme dans un état second, tellement relaxée.  
Le seul problème, c'était que la salle de bain n'avait pas de verrou, ce qui signifiait que Draco pouvait entrer quand bon lui semblait..."Voyons, il n'a pas intérêt à entrer pendant que j'y suis, pensa la Gryffondor amèrement. Sinon, il aura affaire à moi, je peux le lui jurer!"  
Tellement d'événements s'étaient passés depuis la rentrée à Poudlard le jour-même...Hermione avait besoin de calme pour penser à tout cela.

La jeune Gryffondor se hissa hors de l'eau et mit une jolie nuisette de soie rouge. Elle brossa avec soin ses cheveux désormais lisses et soyeux grâce aux bons soins des sorciers coiffeurs que lui avait présenté Ginny.  
Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle croisa Malefoy et vit qu'il la suivait silencieusement des yeux, visiblement étonné de ce qu'il voyait.  
Hermione ne put réprimer un petit sourire vengeur.  
Elle entra dans sa chambre, une pièce grande et lumineuse entièrement décorée en rouge et or, les symboles de Gryffondor.  
Epuisée, elle se mit rapidement au lit et s'endormit presque aussitot.

Le lendemain, Hermione se leva de bonne heure et entra rapidement dans la salle de bain pour ne pas croiser son colocataire. Elle avait décidé de minimiser les disputes, mais si Malefoy la cherchait vraiment, elle répondrait du tac au tac à ses tirades. Quant à son destin à accomplir...elle s'en fichait. Elle haïssait Draco plus que jamais et n'envisageait pas une seconde d'avoir ce bébé, même si elle le voulait.  
Hermione se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la Grande Salle.  
Elle eut à peine le temps de franchir l'entrée de la Grande Salle que sa vue fut obscurcie par une crinière de cheveux roux flamboyants.

- Mione ! s'écria Ginny. Alors ma pauvre, tu survis à Malefoy ?

- Difficilement, avoua Hermione, dépitée.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus intervint alors à la conversation :

- Malefoy ? Serait-ce le gars blond que j'ai croisé hier soir ? demanda Licinia.

- Lui-même, dit sombrement Hermione.

- Wow arrête, il est super craquant ! Il est même... sublime. Comment tu fais pour lui résister ?

- Bah, c'est pas difficile, répondit Hermione. Ok, il est peut-être beau physiquement, mais son caractère est plus qu'odieux.

- N'empêche, dit Licinia, s'il me propose un plan sympa dans sa chambre... fit-elle avec un clin d'oeil avant d'éclater de rire en même temps que Ginny qui était hilare.

- Vous êtes pas drôles du tout ! riposta Hermione. Je le déteste ce mec ! C'est clair, c'est net, c'est précis, c'est...

- Mione ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? dit Ron qui arriva avec Harry.

- J'en ai plus que marre de Malefoy! J'en ai plus que marre de cet appart en coloc avec lui! J'en ai plus que marre de sa pseudo bouille d'ange sournois! J'en ai plus que marre de ses insultes à tout bout de champ! J'en ai plus que marre de toutes ces pétasses qu'il va pas tarder à ramener chez nous ! Je le... HAIS !!

Sur ce elle partit en coup de vent, sous le regard étonné mais compréhensif de ses amis.  
Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Hermione s'était calmée et retrouva sa classe habituelle au cours de potions.  
Slughorn l'accueilla comme toujours avec un sourire jovial:

- Miss Granger, je compte sur vous pour nous donner les réponses aux questions ardues que je vous poserai!

- Oui, professeur, dit Hermione en riant sous cape.

- Bien, je vais vous donner vos nouvelles places pour l'année, énonça Slughorn.

Hermione fut placée à côté d'Harry. Elle s'installa à coté de lui avec un grand sourire.

- Derrière Miss Granger et Mr Potter, je vais mettre Mr Malefoy et ...

Malefoy qui était en train d'imiter Hermione levant frénétiquement la main pour donner une réponse, devant tous les Serpentards hilares, se tut en voyant qui arrivait à coté de lui.

- ...et Miss Witch, notre nouvelle élève, bien sur.

Licinia s'assit à coté de Draco en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière. Elle mordilla son crayon à papier comme si elle réfléchissait. Malefoy semblait très perturbé par la belle jeune fille et ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un sourire ravageur.  
Hermione rit intérieurement, elle connaissait déjà le tempérament de Licinia et savait que jamais elle ne laisserait Malefoy arriver à ses fins, c'est à dire la mettre dans son lit pour la laisser tomber le lendemain comme une vieille chaussette.  
Licinia fit un clin d'oeil complice à Hermione, décidément c'était bien plaisant de faire languir Malefoy.

- Ooh, je ne comprends rien du tout...murmura Licinia devant son chaudron, mais bien assez fort pour que Malefoy, Hermione et Harry l'entendent.

- Hey, je vais t'aider, dit Malefoy avec un clin d'oeil.

- Oh, oui, ce serait sympa, répondit Licinia en se mordant la lèvre inférieure d'un air perdu.

Hermione et Harry assistaient à la scène, se retenant à grand peine de rire.  
Licinia se rapprocha de Malefoy, pour qu'il lui explique ce qu'elle n'avait soi-disant pas compris.  
Le Serpentard était visiblement très content de lui, il lui expliqua comment faire sa potion. Il lui dit enfin:

- S'il y a d'autres choses que tu comprends pas, n'hésite pas à me demander des petits...cours particuliers, fit-il avec un clin d'oeil et un air entendu.

DRIIING! La sonnerie de la fin du cours retentit.

- Alors...reprit Malefoy, des ptits cours particuliers, ça te dirait?

- Je sais pas, je vais y réfléchir, répondit Licinia. Et puis sans vouloir te blesser, j'ai toujours rien pigé au cours de potions. A la prochaine.

Sur ce, rejetant ses cheveux en arrière, Licinia se leva et sortit de la salle d'un pas décidé. Malefoy était ébahi, apparemment, jamais il ne s'était fait traiter de cette façon par une fille qu'il convoitait.  
Hermione, Harry et Ron rejoignirent Licinia en se tordant de rire.

Plus tard, ils rejoignirent Ginny qui faisait ses devoirs dans la Grande Salle.  
Lorsqu'Hermione lui raconta ce que Licinia avait fait "subir" à Malefoy, Ginny se plia en deux de rire.

- Ben quoi, fit Ginny, après ce qu'il nous a fait subir à tous, et surtout à toi, pendant six ans, il a bien eu ce qu'il méritait!

- Et ce n'est pas fini, assura Hermione avec un petit sourire.

- Oui, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, rit Ginny.

- Non... glacé, répliqua Hermione malicieusement.

A suivre...


	5. Evénements inattendus

**Bonjour bonjour ! :D**

Comment allez-vous, tous ? Bien bien, j'espère ? Je sais, j'ai mis trois plombes à poster ce chapitre ! En plus, je n'ai pas trop d'excuse, car j'ai déjà écrit 25 chapitres pour cette fan fic ! Lol. Mais bon, rien que pour vous, je me suis enfin décidée à corriger un peu ce chap que je trouvais plus que médiocre ! Les phrases et les tournures étaient moches et sans envergure, bref, je l'ai un peu rafistolé, par-ci par-là xD. M'enfin ...

Pour ceux qui auraient, par hasard, déjà vu le nom d'Estelle Chabre quelque part, rassurez-vous : vous n'avez pas d'hallucinations ! xD En fait, j'ai repris ce nom qui vient de la nouvelle Les Coquillages de M. Chabre, d'Emile Zola ( une histoire géniale d'ailleurs, que je vous conseille à tous de lire ! Cette nouvelle m'a réconciliée avec Zola ! Hihi. )

**Voili-voilou.  
**J'arrête avec mes babillages étouffants :P

**Bonne lecture !  
Reviewez svp ! :D**

* * *

Hermione était bien décidée à ne pas se laisser faire par Malefoy. Il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse lui gâcher la vie, ou du moins lui gâcher sa dernière année à Poudlard. Hermione était ravie de la bonne leçon que Licinia avait donné la veille à ce coureur de jupons. On ne le reprendrait pas de sitôt à faire du rentre dedans à la petite-nièce de Desfalda Witch. Hermione admirait l'audace de Licinia et se promit que désormais, elle tenterait de faire encore davantage connaissance avec la jeune fille.

Ce matin-là, lorsque Hermione se leva, elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à sa montre, épuisée et encore sous l'emprise soporifique d'un réveil forcé. Pourtant, la vision de la position des aiguilles qui s'affichaient fièrement sur le cadran doré, acheva de la réveiller. Elle allait être en retard à son premier cours de l'année de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal !  
Surtout qu'elle ne savait absolument pas comment était le nouveau professeur. En tant que jeune fille studieuse, elle s'imaginait déjà les pires scénarios : et si le prof avait une mauvaise opinion d'elle dès le premier jour ? Et si... comble de l'horreur... Elle écopait d'une retenue ?! Hermione courut vers la salle de bain et ouvrit la porte à la volée. Avec stupéfaction, elle tomba nez à nez avec Malefoy. Il avait une simple serviette de bain nouée à la taille, et s'apprêtait à enfiler une chemise blanche. Comme il venait de sortir de la douche, il était encore tout mouillé et des gouttes d'eau dégoulinaient sur sa peau... vision de rêve... Mais Hermione se reprit et rougit violemment en hurlant :

- T'aurais pu prévenir que t'étais là !

Draco haussa un sourcil, visiblement amusé de la situation, et plaqua Hermione contre le mur.

- Je vois, murmura-t-il, je te fais de l'effet, Granger. Avoue !

- Tu parles! répliqua-t-elle.

Ses paroles étaient contredites par son visage écarlate : sa proximité avec Malefoy, dans une telle situation, la gênait au plus haut point. Elle tenta de le repousser, mais comme il était mouillé, ses mains glissèrent et elle tomba par terre.

- Ca t'apprendra à me mater, Sang-De-Bourbe, lança Malefoy en sortant de la salle de bain.

- Je te matais pas ! hurla Hermione en se relevant, folle de rage et de honte, mais il était déjà sorti.

Hermione s'habilla à toute vitesse et descendit précipitamment dans la Grande Salle, voulant oublier au plus vite cet incident. Lorsqu'elle rejoint ses amis à la table des Gryffondor, ils avaient presque fini de petit déjeuner. La jeune fille se dépêcha d'avaler son café et ses toasts, à une allure hallucinante.  
Alors qu'ils se rendaient en classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Ron demanda:

- Vous savez qui on a comme nouveau prof ? J'espère pas quelqu'un de pourri !

- Ah, ça, soupira Harry. A part Lupin, on n'a eu que des calamités dans cette matière. D'abord Quirrel avec son Voldemort collé derrière la tête. Ensuite Lockhart, n'en parlons pas ! Après le soi-disant Maugrey qui était en réalité un Mangemort déguisé...Puis cette folle dingue d'Ombrage. Et pour finir en apothéose, Rogue, ce sale traître et lâche, quelle immondice !

- Oui, ne me parle pas de Rogue, commenta âprement Hermione.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la salle de classe. Tous les élèves s'installèrent, perplexes, se demandant comment pouvait bien être le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Visiblement, ils redoutaient tous l'arrivée d'un nouveau prétendant à ce poste qualifié de maudit depuis des décennies.  
Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, et un bruit régulier de talons martelant le sol se rapprocha progressivement des élèves aux aguets ; une jeune femme apparut à l'embrasure. Elle vint se poster devant le bureau.

- Bonjour, déclara-t-elle d'un ton fluide. Je m'appelle Estelle Chabre et je suis votre nouvelle professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Sa voix était mélodieuse et bien timbrée. Elle était aussi extrêmement jolie. Ses longs cheveux d'un blond cendré, parsemés de reflets cuivrés, pressaient amoureusement l'ovale de son visage. Ses traits étaient d'une régularité époustouflante. Ses yeux d'un bleu-vert profond, brillants et perçants d'intelligence, ses pommettes hautes, sa bouche bien dessinée, tout en elle transpirait la beauté et le savoir. Malgré son mètre soixante-quinze plutôt avantageux, elle semblait tout de même gracile et un peu menue : Miss Chabre devait avoir une vingtaine d'années tout au plus.  
Tous les élèves la regardaient abasourdis, les garçons en salivaient presque sur leurs tables.

Le cours qui suivit fut passionnant. Malgré son jeune âge, Estelle Chabre était un excellent professeur et leur enseigna de nouveaux sortilèges et formules. Seules les filles semblaient sceptiques, voire jalouses. La plupart des garçons quant à eux semblaient particulièrement attentifs et essayaient de se faire remarquer par la belle Miss Chabre, en la questionnant, intervenant, tentant de se mettre en avant de manière un peu désuète et puérile.  
Certains étaient plus audacieux. Draco Malefoy par exemple, n'hésitait pas à la draguer ouvertement, l'interpeller. Par ailleurs, des d'élèves auraient juré avoir vu Draco lancer un clin d'oeil à la professeur, et avoir vu Miss Chabre répondre par un léger sourire en coin ...

A la fin du cours, tout comme de nombreux autres garçons d'ailleurs, Ron semblait absolument ravi. Ses oreilles étaient encore rouges, et ses yeux se plissaient d'une excitation manifeste :

- Cette nouvelle prof est formidable ! s'exclama-t-il. Je sens que je vais les trouver passionnants, ces cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal !

- Dis plutôt que tu vas trouver passionnant de loucher sur la nouvelle prof, Ronald, persifla Hermione du tac au tac.

- Euuh ... mais n'importe quoi ! se défendit Ron dont les oreilles étaient à présent littéralement cramoisies, signe qu'il était gêné.

- C'est bon, Ron, t'es grillé, rit Ginny qui les avait rejoints. Pas besoin de te chercher une excuse bidon !

- Pff, arrête ! rétorqua Ron. C'est rien comparé à ce qu'a fait Malefoy ! Vous avez vu comment il draguait la prof ?! Il est taré, ce mec !

- C'était très suggestif, en effet, approuva malicieusement Licinia en éclatant de rire. Enfin, il est comme ça, dès qu'il voit une belle nana : il peut pas s'empêcher de la draguer !

- Il a aucune chance avec elle, toute façon ! s'écria Ron, dont le ton impartial était démenti par le regard inquiet qu'il afficha malgré lui.

- Ooh, Ronnie à sa maman serait-il jaloux ? ricana Ginny. Viens, Ronnie, on va te réconforter...

- Arrête, Ginny! rétorqua Ron qui était écarlate. Enfin, quoi, soutiens-moi, Harry !

- Quoi? intervint Harry. Tu veux que je te soutienne dans ta justification bidon pour ne pas avouer que tu trouves Chabre canon ? Mais elle EST canon, Ron. Te voilà tout excusé...

- Héé, dit Ginny en prenant un air boudeur. Si bébé entendait que son papa faisait des infidélités à sa maman...dit-elle en posant les mains sur son ventre qui commençait à être arrondi.

- Mais non, ne l'inquiète pas pour rien! rit Harry en embrassant Ginny. Surtout pour des choses qui n'auront jamais lieu !

- Aah, je préfère ça ! sourit Ginny en lui sautant au cou.

Ce soir-là, Hermione rentra épuisée dans ses appartements de préfèts-en-chef. Malefoy n'était pas encore rentré, elle en profita pour prendre un bon bain moussant dans la piscine qui tenait lieu de baignoire, dans la vaste et luxueuse salle de bains.  
Elle enfila une nuisette blanche, simple et sobre, et se mit prestement au lit.  
Tandis qu'elle tentait de trouver le sommeil, elle entendit alors Malefoy arriver dans le couloir. Apparemment, il n'était pas seul. Hermione perçut des éclats de rire féminins puis la porte de la chambre de Malefoy se referma dans un claquement étouffé. Finalement, ivre de sommeil, la jeune fille ferma les paupières et partit au pays des songes, sans se soucier des tribulations douteuses de son colocataire.

A suivre ...


	6. Atmosphère électrique

**Ta-daaam ! xD**

Bah ! Eh ! J'attends vos félicitations ! Lol j'ai quand même réussi à ne pas prendre de retard cette fois-ci, reconnaissez-le... Deux chapitres en seulement quelques jours... Dah jsuis contente de moua ! :P  
Cette fois-ci, je vous offre encore une fois une version "remasterisée" ( si je puis dire lol ) de mon chapitre : corrigé, arrangé, étoffé (un tout ptit peu, mais bon, c'est mieux que rien hein ').  
Bref, il est plus présentable _ici_ que sur l'autre site où je l'ai publié, ce fameux chap 6 ! Il a eu un parcours du combattant ! ;)

Voila... Malgré tout, je n'aime toujours pas ce chapitre... Qui n'est toujours pas assez long ! Mais n'vous inquiétez pas, à partir du chap 7 ou 8, si je me souviens bien, ça commence à prendre sérieusement de l'ampleur ! Et les chapitres 20, 21, etc. : ils sont hyper longs, croyez-moi uu ... Donc pas d'inquiétude :D

**Bisousss à tous et toutes.  
Bonne lecture.  
Reviewez **(ca fait toujours plaisir. Si, si :p)

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Hermione s'éveilla à l'aube, bien que ce fut un dimanche. Elle s'étira, ouvrit ses rideaux pourpres et se surprit à contempler le parc du château où le jour se levait lentement, tel une éclosion de lumière délicatement rosée sur l'horizon. Elle aimait le matin, l'air était frais, pur, reposant. Harmonieux. Elle se rappela les nombreuses fois où elle était allée se promener autour du lac avec Harry et Ron, très tôt, et sourit à la pensée de ces moments de complicité. Cette année, certes, ils n'avaient plus vraiment de temps pour ces vagabondages futiles, en raison d'une masse de travail conséquente, mais elle espérait bientôt remettre ces promenades au goût du jour.  
Elle se leva, avec une certaine difficulté car elle émergeait tout juste de ses draps de satin si chauds et réconfortants.  
Hermione se dirigea telle un zombie vers la salle de bain, en bâillant, traînant des pieds sur le sol glacé.  
Dans le couloir, elle croisa soudain une superbe jeune fille brune qui sortait justement de la salle de bain, en se dandinant dans sa nuisette rose crème de manière provocante. En voyant Hermione, elle lui adressa un faible sourire et retourna vers la chambre de Draco. "Une des récentes conquêtes de Malefoy", songea Hermione automatiquement.

Hermione décida de faire ses devoirs dans sa salle commune, elle pourrait ainsi prendre un peu d'avance et profiter d'un zeste de tranquilité. Elle irait voir ses amis plus tard. Pour une fois que Malefoy lui fichait la paix, il était sûrement très occupé avec sa petite amie. Ou plutot, une de ses petites amies... parmi tant d'autres. Hermione soupira d'aise et s'installa confortablement dans le canapé de la salle commune, pelotonnée dans un large pull de laine grise, posant son cahier d'arithmancie sur ses genoux.  
Une demi-heure plus tard, alors qu'elle était toujours plongée dans ses devoirs avec attention, la porte de la chambre de Malefoy s'ouvrit. Deux voix résonnèrent dans le couloir.

- Salut, Lana, fit Malefoy de son habituelle voix traînante.

- On remet ça, hein, Dray, susurra Lana en réajustant la bretelle de son haut, d'un rose vif cette fois-ci.

- Oui, oui, répondit distraitement Malefoy avec un air signifiant clairement que Lana comptait autant pour lui que sa première couche-culotte.

- Bon, alors ... A plus, lança Lana en s'éloignant avec un air entendu.

Elle passa devant Hermione sans lui accorder le moindre regard, et sortit des appartements des deux préfèts-en-chef. Draco qui était jusqu'alors toujours adossé à la porte de sa chambre, poussa un soupir d'exaspération et vint s'affaler dans un fauteuil face à Hermione.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta compagnie, Malefoy ? questionna Hermione sans lever les yeux du grimoire volumineux qu'elle tenait entre les mains.

- Ne crois pas que ce soit ta compagnie qui m'enchante, siffla Malefoy d'un ton sarcastique en la toisant. J'ai bien le droit de profiter de notre salle commune si ... confortable.

Agacée, Hermione posa finalement son regard sur son interlocuteur :

- Mais bien sur, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse. Du moment que tu ne me fais pas chier, sale fouine... Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas plutôt à la chasse ? Aux belles filles, précisa-t-elle devant le regard interrogateur de Draco.

- Oh mais j'ai ce qu'il me faut devant moi, répondit Draco.

Hermione devint écarlate mais elle reprit vite ses esprits et leva vers Draco un sourcil interrogateur.

- Tu crois vraiment tout ce qu'on te raconte, toi, persifla-t-il d'un ton railleur.

Hermione rosit à nouveau en entendant sa remarque. "Bah, il essaie de me faire de l'effet, mais c'est raté!" songea-t-elle férocement. Elle serra les dents pour ne pas s'énerver, et plissa les yeux. Mais, toujours un peu troublée, elle secoua la tête et chassa ces images de son esprit, se replongeant dans son livre de potions.  
Malefoy quant à lui, attrapa un livre de sortilèges qu'il regarda béatement pendant plusieurs minutes, le lisant à moitié. Finalement, il rompit le silence en lançant :

- Granger tu m'aides à réviser mon cours de sortilèges ?! Je comprends rien, et y'a une interro ! maugréa-t-il.

- J'ai pas que ça à faire, je suis pas à tes ordres, rétorqua froidement Hermione. Si tu écoutais en cours au lieu de faire ton intéressant, et si tu essayais de t'entrer cette leçon dans le crâne au lieu de faire semblant ...

- Allez, Granger, joue pas à ça avec moi, plaida Malefoy d'un ton agacé. Je n'ai pas ta capacité mentale de "Miss Je Sais Tout", et tu le sais très bien. Pas besoin de t'en vanter en plus, ça me fait vomir. En plus je suis super crevé ...

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, la jeune fille jeta les mots qui lui brûlaient la langue en fixant Malefoy :

- Ah oui, ça c'est sûr, tu dois être crevé, dit Hermione avec un sourire ironique. La nuit a dû être très longue ... mon pauvre je te plains, tu as du fournir beaucoup d'efforts ... en tout cas Lana semblait satisfaite, c'est ça le principal, non ?

Sur ce elle se replongea une nouvelle fois dans ses bouquins, savourant sa petite revanche sur Malefoy, sa petite phrase bien placée, tout. Mais Draco, loin de sembler étonné ou même gêné, affichait un petit sourire aux lèvres depuis les dernières paroles riches en allusions d'Hermione. Un sourire qui ne cessait de croître. Et une lueur amusée scintillait dans son regard gris. Finalement, il se leva et vint lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Dis donc Granger, serais-tu plus coquine que tu ne le laisses croire ? Ca me plairait bien de le savoir...

Il eut un petit rire moqueur, puis sortit de la pièce sans ajouter un mot. Hermione se toucha machinalement la joue qu'il avait effleurée de son souffle en lui murmurant ces paroles. Elle se sentait un peu troublée, Draco avait fait des sous-entendus... "Non, ma pauvre Hermione, tu divagues !" songea-t-elle fermement. "Ca doit être la tonne de boulot qui t'assomme !". Furieuse, encore plus remontée contre Malefoy qu'avant, elle fronça les sourcils tandis que ses yeux se posaient un peu partout dans la pièce en lançant des éclairs. Draco venait de faire des sous-entendus, certes, mais peu flatteurs et gratifiants, suintants de vulgarité et de méchanceté gratuite.  
Elle referma son livre d'un coup sec et se leva. Elle commençait à se diriger vers sa chambre, lorsque l'on frappa à la porte d'entrée. Hermione alla ouvrir et tomba sur le professeur McGonagall.

- Oh, bonjour professeur, dit-elle poliment mais d'un ton légèrement surpris.

- Bonjour Miss Granger, je dois vous communiquer une nouvelle importante. Je souhaiterais que vous la transmettiez également à Mr Malefoy. Bref, je vous informe que nous avons prévu deux bals dans l'année. Un bal d'Halloween, et un bal de Noël. Puisque vous êtes préfète-en-chef, vous vous devrez d'aller à ce bal accompagnée de Mr Malefoy qui sera votre cavalier. Vous devrez également ouvrir le bal avec lui. C'est pourquoi je vous suggère dès à présent de réfléchir à la tenue adéquate que vous porterez pour le bal.

Hermione était assommée sous le choc, ce n'était pas possible... Une succession de vagues nauséeuses se répandait en elle... aller au bal avec _Malefoy_ ?

- Mais professeur ... tenta-t-elle en articulant avec difficulté. Ne pourrais-je pas plutôt y aller avec la personne de mon choix ?

Son regard était suppliant. Minerva eut une moue contrite, l'espace d'un instant. Mais finalement, le professeur intransigeant dut se résigner à lancer la flèche du Parthe :

- Je suis désolée Miss Granger, répondit McGonagall d'un ton sans réplique en secouant la tête. C'est la tradition de Poudlard qui veut cela, nous avons toujours fonctionné comme cela et il n'est pas question de changer les règles de notre prestigieuse école de sorcellerie.

Les maigres espoirs d'Hermione venaient de voler en éclats. Elle ferma les yeux un court instant, puis les rouvrit en inspirant profondément.

- Bon... je comprends, professeur..., se résigna Hermione d'une voix faible et désespérée.

- Bien. Sachant que le bal d'Halloween a lieu dans moins de deux semaines, je vous suggère de vous organiser pour que cela se passe dans les meilleures conditions possibles. A bientôt, Miss Granger.

Sur ce, sans un seul regard supplémentaire, McGonagall sortit des appartements des deux préfèts-en-chef. Hermione referma la porte derrière elle et s'y appuya quelques instants, démoralisée.  
Dépitée, elle regagna lentement sa chambre. Décidément, elle devrait se faire à cette idée, elle aurait encore à supporter longtemps son ennemi juré...


	7. Draco fait des siennes

**Boujouuur !**

Encore une fois, je me félicite moi-même ! J'ai pas pris trop de retard xD. Et puis, je précise quand meme que, encore une fois, j'ai re-corrigé entièrement ce chapitre en rajoutant des milliards de détails ! :P  
Mais, euh... Sans vouloir faire ma chiante... Vous reviewez moins qu'avant :S C'est vrai, quand je vois tous les gens qui mettent mon histoire dans leurs favoris, sans daigner poster une ch'tite review, c'est assez frustrant !  
Sincèrement, les reviews c'est encourageant et ça fait toujours plaisir :P

Voilou... J'aime bien le début de mon chap', qui est chaud bouillant xD. Vous m'direz ce que vous pensez des fréquentations douteuses de Dray' ;)  
BizOoO !  
**Bonne lecture et reviewez, hein ! :D **(Na ! Lol)

* * *

Les rayons blafards de la lune filtraient doucement à travers la fenêtre du dortoir, projetant sensuellement leur lumière glacée sur les deux corps allongés l'un sur l'autre, enlacés, entremêlés comme dans une malédiction divine et tentatrice. La jeune femme repoussa quelques mèches blondes du visage pâle et angélique de Draco. Il paraissait épuisé mais conservait son petit sourire en coin ; il était étendu juste au-dessous de la fille, ses jambes emmêlées aux siennes, les muscles essouflés mais enfin repus ; satisfait, finalement, après de longues minutes languissantes d'un assouvissement fébrile de son désir, de soupirs extatiques, de transes à deux.  
Quant à elle, prostrée dans un silence tendu, légèrement frissonnante tout à coup, elle remonta la couverture sur sa poitrine en se rongeant les ongles d'un air passablement inquiet. Elle se redressa et s'assit dans le lit, attrapa les épaules, puis les bras de Malefoy qu'elle connaissait à présent : minces mais musclés, au toucher doux et glacé. Elle les secoua lentement.

- Draco ! dit-elle dans un souffle.

- Hum ? Quoi ? marmonna vaguement l'intéressé.

- Draco, dans une semaine, c'est mon anniversaire.

- Ah... bon anniversaire en avance, si ça peut te faire plaisir, lâcha-t-il de bonne grâce avec un petit rire.

- Mais ce n'est pas ça ! répliqua la jeune femme en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière d'un air perplexe ; ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur indécise ; elle baissa un instant la tête.

- Lâche-moi les poignets, tu me fais mal, se plaignit Draco en riant. Si c'est pas ça, alors c'est quoi ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure ; passa une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés ; leva finalement le regard :

- Mais Draco, embraya-t-elle d'une voix confuse à l'intonation enrouée. Tu ne saisis pas ?! Je vais avoir vingt-deux ans !

- Ouaip, et alors ? demanda Draco en haussant un sourcil. Je vois pas où est le problème ...

- J'ai cinq ans de plus que toi ! se désespera-t-elle. C'est... ce n'est pas bien ce qu'on a fait !

- Ca ne t'a pas plu ? s'enquit ironiquement Draco avec un sourire mesquin.

- Ooh, arrête, ce n'est pas ça ...

- Ah, tant mieux, affirma-t-il avec un clin d'oeil. Et je te rappelle que je suis majeur ! Sois tranquille, tu n'as fait aucun détournement de mineur.

- Mais je suis ton professeur ! s'exclama-t-elle, des paillettes d'inquiétude éclatant dans son regard. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête... ça ne doit pas se reproduire, tu m'entends ? Je suis... si quelqu'un l'apprend, je vais avoir de graves ennuis et toi aussi !

- Sois tranquille, répéta Draco d'un ton indifférent. Personne ne le saura, je ne suis pas assez con pour le raconter à tout le monde. Et si tu as peur que Granger s'en rende compte parce qu'elle partage mes appartements, t'inquiète, il n'y a aucun risque, elle a de la merde dans les yeux cette fille... J'ai jamais vu pire coincée. Au mieux, ce qu'elle fera si elle le découvre, ce sera de rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux emmêlés et de venir m'engueuler.

- Non, désolée. J'ai trop peur qu'on soit découverts. C'est beaucoup trop risqué... On ne peut pas continuer.

- Bon, comme tu veux, répondit Draco sans y accorder la moindre importance. Mais sache que la porte de ma chambre te sera toujours ouverte, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil entendu.

- Très drôle.

Résignée, la jeune femme se leva, attrapa ses vêtements qui avaient été jetés négligemment sur le sol, s'habilla en vitesse, se recoiffa rapidement. Elle regarda sa montre. Deux heures et demie. Parfait, tout le monde dormait à cette heure-ci, elle pourrait retourner dans ses propres appartemments sans que quelqu'un s'en aperçoive. Elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et ouvrit la porte, jetant un dernier regard à Malefoy :

- Bonne nuit, Draco.

Celui-ci répondit en souriant, avec un petit hochement de tête :

- Bonne nuit, Estelle.

**--**

Les rayons du soleil commençaient à filtrer à travers la fenêtre entrouverte lorsque Hermione s'éveilla. Depuis qu'elle était petite, elle dormait toujours avec la fenêtre entrebâillée, bien qu'on lui eut souvent reproché. Tout le monde lui répétait sans cesse qu'elle allait prendre froid, et qu'une bronchite ou une angine, c'était vite arrivé. Mais elle ne pouvait pas dormir sans sentir la brise légère du vent lui caresser le visage, mettant ainsi tous ses sens en éveil, faisant frissonner doucement sa peau. C'était pour elle comme une berceuse, comme si les rafales lui racontaient des histoires, plus ou moins envoûtantes, plus ou moins fébriles ou prononcées.  
Hermione garda les yeux fermés. Sentant les rayons du soleil lui picoter la peau avec insistance, elle sut que c'était une chaude journée d'octobre qui se profilait. Elle finit par se lever et coiffa immédiatement ses longs cheveux châtains. Les coiffeurs que lui avaient présenté Ginny avaient affirmé que le cuir chevelu était plus souple et chaud au réveil, permettant de donner plus de vitalité aux cheveux en les coiffant. Hermione sourit, Ginny sa meilleure amie était vraiment adorable d'être aux petits soins avec elle. Lorsqu'Hermione se contempla dans le miroir de sa chambre, une grimace remplaça bien vite son sourire ; ses cheveux étaient toujours indomptables, et broussailleux. Elle maudit intérieurement cette crinière châtain inexorablement aliénée et repoussante.

Hermione bâilla et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche. Alors que les gouttes d'eau froide dégoulinaient sur sa peau, ses idées redevinrent claires et la triste réalité la frappa de plein fouet.  
Elle se remémora les événements de la veille, l'annonce de McGonagall stipulant qu'elle devait se rendre au bal ... pardon, aux deux bals avec Malefoy. Malefoy qu'elle détestait tant... décidément, il cachait bien son jeu, pensa-t-elle amèrement. Un visage d'ange, mais un coeur de démon. Infranchissable, orageux, impénétrable, tout comme l'étaient ses yeux gris. Ne dit-on pas que les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme ? En cet instant, Hermione croyait plus que jamais en ce dicton.  
Et lui ? Qu'allait-il dire en apprenant qu'ils allaient au bal ensemble ? Il serait fou de rage. Il serait hors de lui et évacuerait sa colère sur Hermione. Elle allait encore pâtir de ses sautes d'humeur, de son mépris irréversible. Mais elle s'en fichait, elle n'avait pas peur de lui.

Décidée, elle sortit de la douche, se frictionna les cheveux dans une serviette de bain et s'habilla simplement. Puis elle sortit de la salle de bain et vit Malefoy allongé sur son lit, la porte de sa chambre grande ouverte, contemplant son livre de métamorphose sans en comprendre un traître mot, la bouche à demi ouverte, le regard fixe. Hermione eut un petit rire, ce qui attira l'attention de Malefoy. Il persifla immédiatement :

- Alors Granger, je te surprends en flagrant délit de matage sur ma personne.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer, Malefoy ?! répliqua Hermione en se plantant devant sa chambre avec une moue réprobatrice.

- Avoue que mon aspect d'Apollon te fait baver, Sang-De-Bourbe, susurra-t-il avec son éternel sourire de prédateur savourant sa proie.

- Tu te trompes, je me disais juste que t'avais l'air d'un abruti congénital en louchant comme ça sur ton livre d'un air débile.

Dans les dents. Sans laisser à Malefoy le temps de répliquer, Hermione se dirigea vers la salle commune en se frottant les mains, le regard jubilant, se délectant de sa petite victoire sur le Serpentard. Puis d'excellente humeur, elle descendit les escaliers la menant dans la Grande Salle.

- Hello Mione ! lança Ginny en l'accueillant.

La jolie rousse avait revêtu un haut rose crème qui était assez large sous la poitrine, permettant d'accueillir un ventre rond de maternité. Hermione, qui jusqu'alors ne s'était pas rendue compte que le tour de taille de Ginny commençait à devenir imposant, ouvrit des yeux ronds, un peu surprise. Mais elle se reprit et sourit largement à son amie.

- Ca va, Gin' ? demanda Hermione en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

- Oui, enfin je suis un peu fatiguée, répondit Ginny en soutenant son ventre avec ses mains. Et faut dire que c'est assez dur d'affronter le regard des autres ! Pas mal de monde n'était pas au courant que je suis enceinte. Enfin, avant, ça pouvait facilement passer inaperçu, alors que maintenant, ça devient plus compliqué...

- Je te comprends, compatit Hermione, ça doit pas être évident.

- Carrément... enfin sinon, toi ! Quoi de neuf ? Malefoy est toujours aussi insupportable ?

Hermione fit une moue imperceptible. Elle acceptait de moins en moins que "le cas Malefoy" soit continuellement ramené sur le tapis, juste parce qu'ils étaient en colocation. Mais pour une fois, elle avait besoin d'un exutoire.

- Et pas qu'un peu, se plaignit-elle finalement. C'est vraiment pas une partie de plaisir de vivre en coloc avec lui, crois-moi. Et surtout ... devine quoi ... McGonagall nous a dit qu'on devait aller au bal ensemble ! Elle m'a obligée, elle a dit que c'est comme ça depuis des générations, les préfèts-en-chef y vont ensemble, blablabla ... Bref, je suis super mal, je l'ai même pas encore dit à Draco.

- Oh, ma pauvre Hermione ... Il va sûrement mal réagir, acquiesça Ginny.

Ses paroles ne réconfortaient en rien la préfète-en-chef. Ginny enfonçait le clou sans s'en rendre compte.

- Oui, c'est sûr, répondit douloureusement Hermione. Tiens, Harry et Ron arrivent !

- Ils ont déjà mangé, l'informa Ginny. Ils viennent te chercher pour aller au cours de métamorphose.

- Ok ! Ben à plus tard, alors, Gin'! dit Hermione en se levant prestement.

Pour une fois, elle était heureuse d'échapper à sa discussion avec Ginny, sa confidente de toujours. La voir aussi radieuse, rayonnante et épanouie avait un effet démoralisant pour Hermione. Et si en plus, la conversation s'orientait à ce point sur Malefoy, cela n'en valait pas la peine.

Hermione rejoignit ses amis ; ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de métamorphose.  
Le cours se passa comme d'habitude, McGonagall leur enseigna comment transformer un animal en un autre. Cependant, rongée par ses soucis, trop distraite, Hermione réussit moins bien son sortilège qu'à son habitude. Elle dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois, ne tournant pas sa baguette magique dans le bon sens. McGonagall le remarqua mais ne fit pas de commentaire. A la fin du cours, lorsque la sonnerie retentit, la professeur appela Hermione:

- Miss Granger, j'aimerais vous parler !

- Oui, professeur ? demanda celle-ci prudemment.

- Concernant le bal... j'avais oublié de vous préciser quelque chose. Comme le veut la tradition, le jeune homme doit choisir et acheter une tenue de soirée pour sa cavalière. Vous en informerez Mr Malefoy, je vous prie, acheva-t-elle en lui tapotant l'épaule avec un furtif regard compatissant.

Hermione était clouée sur place, horrifiée. Malefoy, choisir sa tenue ? On ne pouvait imaginer pire scénario. Combien de temps la malchance la poursuivrait donc ainsi, avec tant d'acharnement ?

Le soir-même, elle s'allongea dans le canapé au coin du feu, un livre sur les genoux, tentant d'oublier ses problèmes à renfort de révisions intensives ; comme toujours. Bercée par la douce chaleur des flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée, le livre ne tarda pas à lui glisser des mains et elle s'assoupit.  
Son demi-sommeil fut pourtant de courte durée, car Malefoy entra vivement dans la salle commune :

- Arrête de roupiller ici, Granger ! J'veux me mettre dans le canapé !

Hermione maudit son colocataire ; elle se frotta les yeux, posa les deux mains à plat sur le rebord du canapé, comme pour se donner du courage, et s'assit finalement.

- Désolée, dit-elle doucement, je me suis endormie.

Malefoy fut surpris du ton délicat avec lequel elle venait de s'adresser à lui, mais elle secoua la tête pour se réveiller, encore à moitié endormie, et reprit ses esprits. Elle déclara brutalement et d'une traite :

- Malefoy, McGo dit qu'on doit aller au bal ensemble.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

- On doit QUOI ?! rugit Malefoy.

- Tu m'as très bien entendue, sale fouine. On doit aller au bal ensemble.

- Hors de question !! Moi, avec une Sang-De-Bourbe ! La honte totale !

- Si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir, Malefoy ! jeta férocement Hermione. On est obligés, tu m'entends ?!

- M'en fous ! Je veux pas, Sang-De-Bourbe ! gémit Malefoy en plissant les yeux dans une expression douloureuse.

- Arrête de geindre comme un gamin de trois ans, soupira Hermione, exaspérée par le cynisme invétéré de son colocataire. Si ca peut te remettre de bonne humeur, je te signale que c'est toi qui dois choisir ma tenue de soirée pour le bal, sale fouine.

- Je... quoi ? Oh, très intéressant ...

Son air furieux s'était immédiatement changé en un sourire satisfait. Il détailla Hermione des pieds à la tête, et murmura d'une voix sensuelle :

- Je crois que je sais ce qu'il faut ...

Ses mots sifflèrent aux oreilles de la jeune fille comme une menace imminente. Elle se leva d'un bond :

- Malefoy, sale pervers ! s'écria une Hermione écarlate à la fois gênée et folle de rage, la main tendue, prête à le gifler. Arrête de me mater ! Et je sais pas ce que t'as derrière la tête, mais t'as intérêt à me trouver une tenue appropriée !

Malefoy eut un petit rire amusé et sortit de la pièce, laissant Hermione bouillonnante, écumante, dévastée par la haine et la rage. "Ca mon vieux, tu vas me le payer !" pensa-t-elle furieusement. Elle courut à la salle de bain et se jeta sous une douche glaciale, pour calmer sa colère, mit sa nuisette bleue et se prépara à aller se coucher.

Elle s'apprêtait à se mettre au lit, quand soudain, elle entendit un bruit alarmant en provenance de la salle de bain ; un bruit d'éclats de verre brisés qui se fracassaient violemment sur le sol.

**A suivre...**


	8. Du sang pour un rapprochement

**Coucou !!**

Décidément. Je m'aime à la folie. Si si :P. Nan mais jsuis trop contente de moi, j'ai encore réussi à poster un nouveau chap dans les temps, sans me laisser retarder par la masse assommante de boulot que j'ai, sans parler de toutes les sorties... Voilou, un pitit chap' pour vous :D Que j'ai entièrement remanié, s'entend.  
Bon, peut-être que le style d'écriture de ce chapitre va être un peu 'lourd'... J'ai rajouté tellement de détails, par rapport à la version originale, que je me demande si j'en ai pas 'trop' fait ... Hihi.

Bref, j'ai bien retravaillé ce chapitre 8, assez sanglant comme vous pouvez le voir dans le titre ;D  
Jdec, ça sera pas 'sanglant', mais ce chap est **hyper important **pour nos personnages car il se passe un rebondissement assez... spécial :D Jpense que vous allez kiffer, pour les amateurs de Dray/Mione, s'entend.  
xD.

Jvous fais plein de BizOoO,  
**Reviewez **(bande de feignasses ! Lol jdec)  
**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Hermione s'apprêtait à se mettre au lit, quand soudain, elle entendit des éclats de verre brisé se fracasser dans la salle de bain, violemment. Puis un cri étouffé, à peine audible ; mais Hermione, les sens en alerte et les tympans tendus au maximum, l'avait entendu.  
Perplexe, elle se dirigea sans bruit vers la salle de bain. Son coeur palpitait d'appréhension furtive, elle déglutit tandis qu'un sentiment de malaise s'insinuait lentement en elle, sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi. La porte était entrouverte.  
Hermione vit alors un spectacle qui l'horrifia ; un long, intense frisson parcourut son échine dans une sensation glacée et elle étouffa un cri de stupeur. Le miroir de la salle de bain était à moitié brisé, des gros morceaux de verre étaient répandus un peu partout, et quelques estafilades de sang dégoulinaient dessus, lentement, sournoisement, vives et écarlates.

Mais le pire, était que Draco était appuyé contre le lavabo, les coudes jetés en avant sur le rebord encore immaculé, ses cheveux blonds parcourus de reflets étranges sous cette lumière crue et peu avantageuse, le visage tendu vers le plafond, sa bouche se tordant en un rictus de douleur. Sa manche gauche, trempée, était luisante de sang qui, comme en témoignait sa couleur vermeille, venait d'être versé. La manche de la chemise blanche était relevée et retroussée sur le coude, si bien qu'un nouveau spectacle encore plus odieux s'affichait sous le regard exorbité d'Hermione. Sur le bras pâle de Draco, les contours d'une atroce blessure sanglante se dessinaient perfidement : un serpent d'incarnat s'enroulait autour d'une tête de mort luisante . La blessure, ou plutôt la marque, imprimée dans la chair du jeune homme, semblait animée d'un souffle de vie, d'une malédiction lugubre, d'une âme cruelle. Oui, une _âme_, véritablement, vile et maléfique.

La réalité frappa Hermione de plein fouet, à la manière d'une douche froide, d'un jet d'électricité en plein coeur. Se souvenant que Draco était Mangemort, elle réalisa avec horreur que cette blessure était la Marque des Ténèbres de Draco. Elle ne réfléchit plus. Elle n'avait plus conscience de ses actes ; peu importait ; il fallait le sauver, l'aider. Le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour, et dompta sa peur envers le signe maléfique de Lord Voldemort qui était inscrit dans la chair de Draco, tel un châtiment funeste, tel un contrat inviolable avec Satan ; elle se précipita dans la salle de bain.  
Surpris, Draco vit dans le miroir la silhouette décidée qui s'approchait, tenta vivement de dissimuler la blessure et hurla à Hermione d'une voix rauque, abîmée de douleur :

- Ne t'avise pas de t'approcher, Granger !

Il tenta tant bien que mal de se redresser de toute sa hauteur, de retrouver un soupçon de superbe, de fierté, de mépris... C'était impossible, la douleur était trop insupportable, paralysait ses mouvements et ses réactions. Il eut alors une idée pour repousser Hermione qui s'était postée face à lui sans dissimuler son anxiété. Il lui mit juste sous les yeux son atroce marque des Ténèbres, dégoulinante d'un incarnat oppressant. Hermione eut un haut-le-coeur d'horreur et de dégoût. Mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser Malefoy dans cet état, c'était insensé... Malgré sa répulsion, elle pensa avec sa tête et non son coeur ; c'était de son devoir de préfète d'aider Draco ; Elle avala difficilement sa salive et embraya d'une voix mal assurée :

- Malefoy, viens, je vais te soigner ! Cette année j'ai commencé les cours de médecine magique, je sais comment faire pour guérir ta blessure ! Je veux pas avoir ta mort sur la conscience alors tiens-toi tranquille et laisse-toi faire !

Grâce à ses propres paroles, la jeune Gryffondor reprit confiance en elle. Ses mouvements avaient retrouvé leur ampleur lorsqu'elle parlait.

- Hey, je vais pas me laisser toucher par une Sang-De-Bourbe ! Manquerait plus que ça ! rétorqua Draco d'un ton vif.

Il essayait vainement de se draper dans son orgueil, comme toujours, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir encore un rictus de douleur.

- Mais laisse-moi faire, je te dis ! cria Hermione qui s'exaspérait à la vue de tout ce sang et de l'obstination puérile de son colocataire. Tu ne peux pas aller à l'infirmerie comme ça, le temps d'y arriver, t'auras déjà plus une goutte de sang dans tes veines ! Laisse-moi au moins faire le minimum ! A moins que tu ne préfères te vider entièrement, là, ici, sur le carrelage de la salle de bain ? Pour une fin peu glorieuse, _ça, _c'en est une !

Sur ces paroles, elle saisit le bras gauche de Draco qui était agité de légers soubresauts incontrôlables ; elle prit une serviette propre, ouvrit le robinet et mouilla le linge, précautionneusement, avec un peu d'eau. Puis elle sortit sa baguette magique, récita une formule magique et un liquide bleuâtre apparut brusquement sur le tissu.

- Et voilà, reprit-elle d'un ton sérieux, je vais appliquer ce liquide sur ta blessure. Il te soulagera et arrêtera en partie l'hémorragie, mais tu continueras de saigner un peu . C'est le mieux que je puisse faire, tu devras ensuite te rendre chez Mme Pomfresh pour qu'elle t'arrange tout ça.

Draco était silencieux, certainement trop endolori pour penser à contredire les paroles d'Hermione. Le mal qui le traversait comme des ondes brûlantes, était à son point culminant. La jeune fille commença à passer lentement, méthodiquement le tissu sur l'avant-bras du Serpentard. Il tressaillit quelques instants au contact de la potion bleue, ses muscles se crispèrent vivement.

- Hey, ça fait super mal, ton truc, Granger ! Tu serais pas en train de m'empoisonner ?! s'exclama Malefoy.

- Arrête, Malefoy ! Je te dis que ça va aller mieux, attends quelques secondes ! s'impatienta Hermione, lassée du manque de tact et de reconnaissance de son ennemi, qu'elle était en train d'aider comme elle pouvait.

En effet, au bout de quelques instants, le jeune homme se calma et ses muscles se détendirent. Il semblait soulagé par l'effet de la potion magique. Hermione continuait d'appliquer le tissu sur son bras, avec une certaine monotonie, lorsqu'elle sentit le regard de Draco rivé sur elle, sur son visage jusqu'alors inexpressif. Elle continua, avec la sensation gênante qu'il la regardait toujours, la fixant de ses yeux gris et glacés...

Glacés, ou bien _brûlants_, ses yeux ? ...

Elle sentit une vague de chaleur désagréable chatouiller son échine, lui monter aux joues, submerger ses mains désormais moites... Ses gestes étaient plus fébriles, elle perdait tout : sa belle assurance, son regard brillant d'intelligence et d'obstination. Tout s'évaporait douloureusement, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Tout à coup, c'était devenu très embarrassant de toucher ainsi le bras de Malefoy, ce bras pâle et dénudé dont les veines palpitaient sous ses mains...

- Bon, dit-elle d'une voix qui tremblait malgré elle, hem ! continua-t-elle en peinant à s'éclaircir la voix. Je pense que... hem ! Je pense que c'est bon, tu peux aller voir euh ... Mme Pomfresh ...

La tension était palpable. Hermione réalisait avec une sensation teintée d'effroi, qu'elle était incapable d'aligner deux mots sans que son timbre de voix ne monte à une allure folle, dans un crescendo aigu et grotesque ; Du moins, en cet instant, elle était persuadée d'être grotesque.

Elle réalisa qu'elle était vraiment tout près de Draco, il la fixait toujours de ses yeux impertinents, scrutateurs. Elle avait l'étrange impression de se noyer dans ce regard d'un gris transparent, délavé, cupidement hypnotique. Il avait un petit sourire en coin, ce qui le rendait encore plus beau. Et ses yeux qui l'observaient toujours, _glacés_...

_Glacés_, ou plutôt _brûlants_, ses yeux ? ...

"Ma pauvre Hermione, tu perds la tête !" songea-t-elle avec férocité pour se punir de ses pensées inadmissibles. Ses prunelles paniquées vrillaient, cherchaient désespérément un échappatoire.

Mais en cet instant, avait-elle réellement envie de s'échapper ? ...

Draco se rapprochait dangereusement, félin, arrogant, indolent, égal à lui-même. Elle n'osait pas bouger, sa respiration s'était brusquement arrêtée après s'être emballée à une cadence folle, elle était comme paralysée. Hermione finit par articuler dans un dernier souffle d'agonie :

- Malefoy, tu dois aller voir Mme...

Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase, Malefoy avait attrapé ses lèvres et l'embrassait. Il l'embrassait, l'embrassait, la plongeant dans un tourbillon infernal de violence, presque de bestialité. Il pressait ses lèvres contre les siennes avec une haine et une rage sourdes ; le baiser n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une impulsion subite et dévastatrice, presque meurtrière, un désir concupiscent qui s'était soudainement allumé dans le regard orageux de Malefoy. Il la plaqua sans ménagement contre le mur atrocement froid, si bien qu'un long frisson gelé parcourut Hermione de haut en bas, tandis que la bouche au contraire fiévreuse de Draco, continuait de s'activer furieusement. Le contraste entre le contact glacial du mur et celui, brûlant, de Draco, était si délicieux... A son propre étonnement, Hermione ne le repoussa pas mais intensifia soudainement le baiser. Leurs lèvres, leurs langues s'entremêlaient dans un ballet infernal, et la jeune fille était submergée d'émotions contradictoires. Elle le laissait faire, à présent ; il mordait ses lèvres, les dévorait, prenait possession d'elle, il la dominait tout simplement... Hermione n'était même plus consciente de ses mouvements, de ses réactions ; elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Draco, ses doigts plongèrent dans les cheveux très blonds, s'emparant de plusieurs mèches avec une ferveur de suppliciée... Tout son corps était entièrement tendu vers lui, offert. Le Serpentard touchait, froissait la soie de la nuisette d'Hermione entre ses doigts longs, blafards, aristocratiques. Son autre bras, le gauche, celui qui saignait toujours, était appuyé juste à côté de la tête d'Hermione, emprisonnant plusieurs mèches châtains qui s'éparpillaient. Elle sentait le sang du bras de Draco couler sur son propre visage, des gouttes vermeilles se répandaient sur sa joue, mais elle s'en moquait éperdument : en cet instant, rien n'était plus agréable pour elle que ce baiser, rien ne comptait plus au monde que ces lèvres divines qui l'emmenaient loin, très loin, au paradis ... Ou plutôt en Enfer, dans l'antre ardente de Satan ... Peu importait ...

La fantasmagorie satanique s'estompa brusquement ; Hermione ouvrit des yeux agrandis de stupéfaction ;

Il avait relâché son étreinte avec autant de violence et de détachement qu'il l'avait empoignée quelques instants plus tôt. Il la laissa là, muette de stupeur, tremblante, figée contre le mur gelé. Horrifiée par cette cruauté sans bornes. La jeune Gryffondor manqua de tomber à la renverse sous le choc, elle chancela, misérable. C'était cela ; il la rendait misérable, pour la traiter avec un tel mépris, la délaisser avec une telle indifférence. Le Serpentard s'avançait déjà à grands pas vers la sortie de la salle de bain, et ricanait méchamment :

- Eh ben, on peut dire que t'as aimé ça, Sang-De-Bourbe !

Elle eut tout juste le temps, dans sa vision rendue nébuleuse sous le choc, d'apercevoir deux prunelles grises qui la jaugeaient cruellement. Sans pitié. Il sortit en trombe de la pièce.  
Hermione sentit comme des milliers d'épines de glace, qui venaient se planter dans son corps tremblant, qui la poignardaient, dans un fourmillement insoutenable ; elle se laissa lentement glisser sur le sol, s'assit contre le mur froid, la tête rejetée en arrière, tandis qu'une unique larme venait sillonner sa joue déjà ruisselante du sang de Draco. Elle était dégoûtée d'elle-même, dégoûtée d'avoir accepté ce baiser sale, écoeurée d'avoir pu le partager avec ce garçon qu'elle haïssait tant... Elle passa une main sur son visage, sentit le liquide incarnat se répandre sur ses doigts, et ferma douloureusement les paupières...

Brusquement, Hermione elle fut saisie d'un haut-le-coeur et s'appuya contre le lavabo, observa son reflet indistinct dans le miroir cassé. Elle ne voulait pas le réparer pour l'instant, elle ne pouvait pas accepter son image après ce qu'elle venait de faire. Voir son regard braqué sur elle-même aurait été la pire des tortures.  
La Gryffondor ouvrit le robinet et se lava le visage à l'eau ; elle repassa plusieurs fois au même endroit, même lorsque le sang eut totalement disparu, elle continuait de nettoyer sa joue avec acharnement. Elle s'essuya avec une serviette de bain et la jeta négligemment par terre. Puis, telle un automate, elle regagna sa chambre, se coucha et s'endormit d'un sommeil agité.

_La voyante se tenait devant elle, la sondant de son regard perçant, ses yeux noirs et vifs vrillaient sans discontinuer. La sentence, fatale, ne cessait de se répéter : "Tu devras mêler ton sang impur à celui du sang pur..."  
"Mais je ne peux pas"! se désespérait Hermione, le souffle court.  
"Tu devras mêler ton sang à son sang..."  
Le ton était neutre, atrocement dénué de tout sentiment, de toute pitié.  
"Ton sang à son sang..."  
"Ton sang à son sang..." _

- NOOOOON !!

Hermione hurla dans son sommeil. Elle s'éveilla. Les yeux écarquillés de terreur. Elle avait le souffle court, la sueur perlait à son front fiévreux, et elle mit plusieurs secondes à réaliser que ce n'était qu'un simple cauchemar.

Un simple cauchemar, _vraiment_ ? ...

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces images, ces informations terrifiantes de son esprit, et se leva non sans difficulté. La Gryffondor s'avança d'un pas chancelant vers la salle de bain, ouvrit le robinet d'un tour de main violent, se servit un grand verre d'eau qu'elle but d'une traite.

Elle ne pouvait pas dormir ; elle en était incapable. Elle dut se résoudre à s'asseoir au bureau de sa chambre et termina ses devoirs. Mais la fatigue naturelle la gagna, sa vue déjà incertaine finit par se brouiller entièrement, et ses paupières se fermèrent lourdement.

**-x-**

Le lendemain matin, en se réveillant, Hermione fut saisie de douleurs intenses, d'un vertige étourdissant ; elle avait des courbatures partout. Elle avait passé la moitié de la nuit là, endormie, la tête posée sur son bureau. En se massant la nuque, elle se redressa sur ses jambes encore chancelantes, engourdies, peinant à retrouver son équilibre. Elle s'habilla rapidement et en passant dans le couloir, elle croisa Malefoy. Ils ne s'adressèrent pas la parole. Hermione lui jeta un regard de haine profonde qu'il lui rendit dans un consentement mutuel et muet.  
Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la Grande Salle, elle déjeuna rapidement sans parler vraiment avec ses amis. Elle leur jetait des regards fuyants et incertains, priant pour qu'ils ne la questionnent pas trop. Mais ceux-ci n'insistèrent pas en voyant qu'elle était démoralisée. Mais Hermione retrouva partiellement sa bonne humeur en riant aux blagues de Ginny.

- Hé, Mione, on va être en retard au cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ! s'exclama Ron.

Il était rouge, glapissait d'un air excité depuis un quart d'heure, ses yeux se plissaient de plaisir.

- Oh, Ron, ces cours semblent te tenir très à coeur, intervint Harry avec un sourire narquois.

- Rhaa, toi Harry, ahana Ron dont le visage écarlate jurait atrocement avec la couleur flamboyante de ses cheveux, ferme ta ...

Il s'interrompit en voyant le professeur McGonagall passer juste à coté d'eux. Ron lui adressa un sourire extrêmement innocent. Tous ses amis éclatèrent de rire et McGonagall leur lança un long regard sceptique.  
Enfin, ils arrivèrent à la salle de cours ; Miss Chabre était déjà installée à son bureau, raffinée, coquette, jolie dans sa robe légère de soie verte. Draco Malefoy et sa clique de Serpentards arrivèrent nonchalamment, les derniers, comme toujours. Malefoy installa ses affaires avec une lenteur mesurée, s'accoudant sur le dossier de sa chaise et toisant le professeur d'un oeil mesquin. En le remarquant, celle-ci lui jeta un coup d'oeil furtif mais accablant de reproches. Elle se reprit très vite, laissa découvrir ses dents blanches en un sourire éclatant, fit basculer sa chevelure blonde sur le côté.

- Bien, hum, nous allons commencer le cours, déclara Miss Chabre.

Le cours qui suivit, passionnant comme toujours, se passa sans incident notable. Ou presque. Lorsque les élèves durent s'entraîner à lancer le nouveau sort que leur avait appris Miss Chabre, Malefoy lui adressa un long regard narquois, et lança à voix haute :

- Estelle, j'y arrive pas, j'ai rien compris.

De nombreux élèves se retournèrent avec surprise. Comment Malefoy osait-il appeler le professeur Chabre par son prénom ? Des paillettes de fureur jaillirent dans le regard du professeur, elle dédia un regard féroce à Malefoy qui avait un petit sourire en coin, crispa un instant ses ongles contre son bureau, et répliqua d'un ton strict :

- Mr Malefoy, vous seriez prié de ne pas m'appeler par mon prénom, je ne vous en ai jamais donné l'autorisation. Cinq points en moins pour Serpentard. Bien, maintenant, que n'avez-vous pas compris ?

Sur ce, Estelle Chabre se pencha vers Draco, les mains posées sur sa table, ses longues mèches d'or pleuvant vers le visage du Serpentard. Malefoy ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre inférieure d'un air très appréciateur en détaillant sa chevelure blonde, sa robe qui tombait avec légèreté sur ses hanches en épousant ses formes.

- Je n'ai rien compris du tout, dit-il en souriant.

- Rien du tout?

Une lueur malsaine s'alluma dans le regard de Malefoy.

- Rien du tout du tout, répéta-t-il d'une voix suave. J'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez mieux... Beaucoup mieux...

Miss Chabre ne put réprimer un sourire indigné.

- Je vois, fit-elle en se redressant et en marchant tranquillement vers son bureau. Mr Malefoy, assurément, vous avez une capacité mentale bien inférieure au reste de la classe, ajouta-t-elle tandis que son sourire s'était métamorphosé en un rictus vengeur.

Les élèves assistaient à la scène, d'un air hébété, hagards. Mais ils se remirent précipitamment au travail en voyant Miss Chabre balayer la salle d'un regard sévère.

- Oh, je n'ai peut-être pas une grande capacité mentale, mais je ne vous nie pas que j'ai d'autres capacités... beaucoup plus... intéressantes, assura Malefoy avec un clin d'oeil que seule Miss Chabre put voir.

Les joues de Miss Chabre se teintèrent d'une nuance rosée lorsqu'elle entendit les paroles audacieuses de Malefoy.

- Oh mais je n'en doute pas, répliqua-t-elle triomphalement.

La sonnerie de fin des cours retentit. Malefoy et Chabre en profitèrent pour s'échanger un dernier regard ; ce n'était plus un regard froid, d'élève à professeur, mais un regard d'amants, de Draco à Estelle . Celle-ci détourna les yeux, rompant l'échange fugace, lorsque Pansy Parkinson se précipita vers Malefoy d'une voix roucoulante. Il la chassa, exaspéré. Les Serpentards sortirent en prenant bien soin de bousculer tous les Gryffondor.

Hermione, toujours maussade, tenta de participer à la conversation de Ron, Harry et Licinia. Mais en vain. Ses pensées étaient occultées par d'autres problèmes plus importants. Alors qu'ils s'installaient dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner, le professeur McGonagall se leva en s'éclaircissant rapidement la gorge.

- Sonorus ! lança la directrice en brandissant sa baguette magique, tandis qu'une gerbe d'étincelles bleues en jaillissait. Hem ! Bien, j'aimerais que tout le monde m'écoute attentivement. Je vous annonce que dans trois jours, se déroulera la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard de l'année. Les jeunes hommes pourront profiter de cette occasion pour acheter la tenue de bal de leur cavalière.

Hermione vit Malefoy tourner vers elle son visage sarcastique. Il lui adressa un clin d'oeil appuyé. Elle détourna la tête, sentant sa colère monter d'un cran, et termina son déjeuner en discutant avec les autres Gryffondor.  
Ce soir-là, elle plongea dans un bain chaud et moussant, l'eau brûlante roula sur sa peau à gros bouillons, la détendit du stress accumulé. Alors qu'elle avait mis sa nuisette, celle-ci s'accrocha au rebord du lavabo. On entendit un léger bruit de déchirure. Hermione attrapa vivement le bas de sa chemise de nuit : un petit morceau du vêtement s'était arraché. En murmurant un juron, elle ouvrit un tiroir, farfouilla dedans et en extirpa une petite boîte bleue de couture. Une aiguille et du fil en main, elle entreprit de recoudre sa nuisette ; elle aurait pu le faire à l'aide d'un sortilège, mais sa baguette magique était restée dans sa chambre. Distraite, la Gryffondor se piqua avec l'aiguille et une perle de sang jaillit de son doigt.

- Aïe ! grinça-t-elle en pinçant les lèvres.

Hermione appuya sur son doigt endolori, les dents serrées. Elle avait connu pire. Une fois sa nuisette réparée, elle la revêtit prestement et sortit de la salle de bain, se dirigea vers sa chambre et se mit immédiatement au lit, écroulée de fatigue. Elle n'avait pas entendu Malefoy rentrer, il avait encore traîné des heures avec les autres Serpentard, comme d'habitude.

Ce qu'elle avait oublié de faire, c'était essuyer le sang qui avait coulé de son doigt et qui s'était répandu en goutelettes sur le rebord du lavabo.  
Et ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu, c'était qu'il restait un peu de sang de Malefoy sur le lavabo. Et que son propre sang à elle avait dégouliné sur celui de Draco, uni au sien, comme dans un lien maléfique.

**A suivre...**


End file.
